


So Wanna Try Out Those Two Person Sweaters?

by Silver_Apple



Series: cherubic [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Just a robot and a genetically engineered girl enjoying the holidays.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: cherubic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267166
Kudos: 3





	So Wanna Try Out Those Two Person Sweaters?

**Author's Note:**

> im just,,, thinking of my ocs and subjecting the world to this

"This is kinda awkward," Pastry murmurs as she puts her right arm in the sleeve.

"It's so romantic though!" Erity grins, walking up to Pastry and trying to stick her head through the neck hole. Erity hadn't accounted for their almost two feet in height difference though, and Pastry can hear the sound of her girlfriend's knees extending to make their outfit not have a 45 degree slope.

"See! Romantic!" Erity sticks her hand through her own sleeve, beaming.

"It is rather romantic," Pastry smiles softly. "Do you want to make it more?"

Erity raises an eyebrow but nods excitedly nonetheless.

Pastry takes her left hand and grabs Erity's free hand, intertwining their fingers. Synthetic silicone touching her too perfect soft skin.

Erity's cheeks take on a rosy red color but her smile doesn't falter. "Awwww! You're gonna make me overheat sweetie!" She says, squeezing Pastry's hand and nuzzling into her neck.

"Yeah, you are warming up," Pastry giggles. "Wanna sit down and open gifts?"

"Yes! Yes yes yes!!!" Erity almost instantly plops down, dragging Pastry down with her. "Whoops!"

Passtry sighs, grabbing a box and handing it to her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, I love you,"

"I love you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> for the record erity got pastry some baking stuff and pastry bought erity a roomba son that was promptly named 'Big Beefy Boy'


End file.
